Broken Storm
by sillystarshine
Summary: I thought i was only here to save my world, turns out in order to save my world i need to save the whole world. Completely AU superhero gleeks!


All right almost in just need to enter in one last code…. **Security alert! Security alert!... **what? Shit! No, no, no! What's that smell…. awe damn knock out gas. I thought to myself right as I lost consciousness.

"_Mama! Come watch my concert."  
"Mama look how high I can jump!"  
_"_I'm going to be a star one day right mama?"  
_"_And I told them that I don't need a daddy cause I have the best mom ever cause she spends all her time with me!"  
_"_Do I have to be a super hero now? What if I don't want to?"  
_"_They called me a freak…I didn't mean to do it mama, I just got scared it was an accident. Am I freak mama?"  
_"_Mom! Mommy! Help! Don't let 'em take me! Mama!"  
_"_No! Give her back! Rachel…._

"No Rachel!" I shouted as I jolted up in the bed I lying in. A bed? How did I get here? The last thing I remember doing was typing in some security code and then oh god the knock out gas. I mentally slap myself how could I not have thought of that. Now to get out of here before someone realizes I'm up.

"And how do you plan on getting out? We have some the toughest security measures in the world here." Dammit spoke too soon wait a minute I never said any of that out loud, mind reader of course. I immediately block my mind so my thoughts would stay private.

"Well it was easy enough to get in."

"True you got in but you didn't get very far. Now tell me who are you and what are you doing here." The figure finally steps out of the shadows so I'm able to get a better look at him. He's tall but not extremely, you can tell he works out, and he has a head of curly hair. I know exactly who he is. I'd recognize that hair anywhere. Hmm wonder how long it will take for him to recognize me. This should be fun.

"Why don't you just probe my head for the answers?"

"I don't like to invade other's privacy unless it's absolutely necessary…"

"You did it earlier."

"Not my fault you were shouting your thoughts."

"Fair enough. But something tells me you'd be reading them right now if you could. You perceive me as a threat don't you?" He was silent perhaps shocked that I knew he was trying to read my mind. "I'm not a threat Will and damn do I really look that different? It's only been what 20 years?"

"What? How? Who are you?"

"Oh come on just take one guess beaver boy"

"Beaver boy? The only person who's ever called me beaver boy was…No way! Shelby, is that you? Shrimpy Shelby?"

"Hey I'm of average height now thank you very much."

"It is you!"

"Took you long enough!"

"It's been 20 years give me a break! Now what are you doing here and why were you trying to hack our computer systems? You realize that this a school right?"

"We both know that this is more than just a school William. And I've heard through the grapevine that you have information that's very important to my mission."

"What mission would that be? I thought you were done with the whole save the world thing."

"A girl can change her mind can't she? Besides I'm not saving the whole world just my world."

" That's all your going to tell me? Fine come on I'm sure there's something edible left in the kitchen."

"Are you bribing me to tell you everything, with food?"

"Depends is it working?"

When we got to the kitchen Will served us a bowl of spaghetti, we ate for a while before he started questioning me again.

"So what information do we have that you need?"

"Ever heard of O.A.S.I.S.?"

" Yea, but what do you want to know about them? I thought the government shut down ages ago. Didn't they?"

"No the government just made it seem that way. They really just went more underground."

"How do you know this?"

"They stole someone from me."

"What? Shelby who?"

"My daughter."

* * *

_**A/N: this was inspired by this gif set on tumblr: http: / idinamenzelgifs [dot]tumblr [dot]com/ post/2012 7203716**_

_**yes i realize this is slightly similar to my other rachel fanfic Have you seen me? but the only similarity will be the fact that rachel was taken and it ends there after that its 2 different stories. I believe i will have all the gleeks appear in this so if you have any suggestions for super powers please let me know. this story is also inspired by the xmen movies/cartoons. btw for anyone who reads my other stories Moments i will be updating that sometime this week around let's say friday :) Review please? oh also Broken Storm might be a temporary title this is all i could come up with for the time being so any other title ideas let me know! ;)**_


End file.
